dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Force
‎ The World Trade Organization or the Planet Trade Organization is the name given to the organization apparently run by King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler. The World Trade Organization employs and enslaves powerful races such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. History It is never stated when this organization began or any detail of its origins, all that is known is that it is apparently lead by King Cold and his sons. Many formidable races are forced into the organization with the threat of their own planets destruction if they do not comply. With their great power, King Cold and his sons apparently held a giant iron fist over the galaxy, controlling almost all planets under one giant dictatorship, and use fear and power to get races of comply. Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 79 planets, with no mention of how many his father or brother own. They are also shown destroying planets that they believe are not suitable for sale. No other leaders of this organization are ever shown, if any for that matter. The organization seemed to have officially ended with the deaths of King Cold and Frieza by Future Trunks, and Cooler's death by the hands of Goku, thus bringing peace to the galaxy. Armor and Technology They also seemed to have taken probably all their technology and armor from the Saiyans. They took the Scouters, which are devices that are used mostly for calculating the individual power level or ki concentration of biological characters, the Attack Balls that were used as the Saiyans primary means of interplanetary travel, and later by the World Trade Organization after they enslaved the Saiyan race, aswell as the Saiyan Armor which were used for protection by the Saiyans. Many non-saiyan members of the World Trade Organization are named after a plant. Races enslaved and involved There are hundreds if not thousands of races enslaved, most notably the Saiyans. These races are employed in different ways depending on their strength. Groups like the Saiyans, who are shown to have great fighting abilities, are given many freedoms for showing their worth by conquering and destroying planets. All three leaders are also shown to have their select armies, workers, and technicians. Many powerful members of some races are hired for combat, such as The Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron or the brother duo of Abo and Kado. Many members such as Zarbon and Dodoria are also shown to be loyal followers, to whom are shown mercy and named right-hand men. They, like many others, are shown to enjoy their work of pillaging and murdering. The leaders are also shown creating super elite groups to do dirty work, such as the group of warriors that killed Bardock's team or men like the ones in Cooler's squadron, who accompany him at all times. End of the organization After his failure and horrible defeat on Namek at the hands of Goku, Frieza drifted throughout space unconscious and near death. Fortunately for Frieza, his father King Cold learned of his defeat and searched through space hoping to find his son still alive. When Frieza was found, he was pieced back together using mechanical parts. Frieza then only had one thing on his mind... revenge. A short time later, Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth, aiming to kill Goku and destroy the planet. However, this would be interrupted by the time traveling son of Vegeta, Future Trunks. Almost effortlessly, Trunks killed Frieza and his father, King Cold, thus putting an end to their terrible reign over the universe. Goku then returned to earth, was given the information about future events, and peace was restored. Some time later, Cooler, who apparently had just heard about his brother's death (he apparently had no knowledge of his father's death as well), came to earth looking for revenge. However, he proved to be no match for Goku's Super Saiyan power, and just like his father and brother, was defeated. He managed to survive and he too was saved by the use of mechanical parts, only he was saved by the Big Gete Star, which turned him completely metallic. After attempting to destroy New Namek and use it for fuel, Goku and the Z Fighters arrived to stop the threat. Once again it was Goku and Vegeta who defeated and this time finally killed Cooler. Thus, officially ending the World Trade Organization as we know it.